Sparda Peerage ver 2
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Try this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(_Kuoh Academy; ORC clubroom_)

The mood wasn't all happiness, a blonde, 'pretty boy' had shown up to talk to the club president and their upcoming marriage. The other members of the club weren't happy. Especially a young man with blackish-brown hair in a wolf cut, dressed in a school uniform. The club president was a beautiful redhead with aqua eyes and dressed in the school uniform for girls. She glared at the blonde pretty boy, he also had hazel eyes, was in all white and had this air of arrogance.

"Now, let's talk about our upcoming marriage." He said.

* * *

(_Outside of the school_)

A custom made chopper was pulling up to the school. It was red and black, with a king's crown on the tank, the left red and the right black, and half black, half red king's crown on the rear bumper, with a 22-inch tire on the back and a 20-inch tire on the front. The person had spiky blonde hair in a ponytail, wraparound sunglasses, and dressed in a black sleeveless top, cargo pants, boots, shooter's gloves, and a red trenchcoat with silver trim.

He also had platinum [King] chess piece hanging on his neck as a pendant. He also had the same [King] piece hanging as a keychain. He parked the bike in front of the school, turned his bike off and headed into the old building.

* * *

(_ORC clubhouse_)

"I am not going to marry you, Riser!" Said the president.

"Ah, but you don't have a choice, my dear Rias." He said, just then there was a knock on the door. Another blonde boy got up to see who it was, he was in a white shirt, black slacks and loafers. He was a member of the club. Once he opened it, he was shocked at whom he saw.

The newest member of the club had got up and got into Riser's face. "How can you do this?" He said, "I won't let this happen!"

"You best sit down, low-class trash!" Riser said, "this has nothing to do with you!" Just then they heard a voice.

"What about me, Riser?" It said, "does it concern me?" Everyone looked over and saw him. He took off his glasses revealing blue, slitted eyes. He also had whisker marks on his face. His ears were pointed slightly. They were in shock, he was back Rias was happy, he could help her. Riser was not happy and he was about to let him know when he spoke up. "I am more high-class than you, boy! So don't start to your insults, it's not going to work on me."

Just then a young woman had appeared before them, she was dressed like a maid, had silver hair and blue eyes. She was about to stop the fight that was about to start when she saw him. He glared at her and she slowly backed up. "Lord Naruto, it's so good to see you again." She said Rias was about to give him a hug when he put up a hand, stopping her.

"What are you doing here, coward?" Said Riser, Naruto said nothing, rushed him and knocked him on his ass. His nose was bleeding and his powers weren't healing him. Naruto took out a cigar and lit it up.

"It's good to see you too Rias, Grayfia." He said cooly, He took a pull off of his cigar, and blew out the smoke in Riser's face. "So, what did you and Sirzechs fuck up this time?" He flicked his ashes into Riser's cup.

"Who are you?" Said the newbie, Naruto looked at him.

"So, you must be the 'new blood'. What she promised ya?"

"Promised me?"

"Rias, what did she promised you to be a part of her peerage? Her love? Friendship? Her body? Or like me and my twin sister," he glared at her. "All 3." Rias looked heartbroken.

"Enough of this!" Said Riser, "you'll pay coward!" Just then Riser got up to attack and Naruto, not even removing the cigar from his mouth, grabbed him, used him to break the window and hung him out by his leg.

"I know you can survive this Riser, so I'm just gonna hurt ya real bad." Grayfia tried to stop him, "you and Sirzechs will have a better chance stopping the Sun From Shining Than To stop me from breaking my foot off in his ass! Fia-chan." She stopped and just then Sirzechs showed up, he had long red hair, aqua eyes, and dressed in white and gold armor.

"Naruto please, don't do this!" He said.

"Sirzechs HELP!" Said Riser, Naruto wasn't listening and he was about to drop him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Ten Years 'Zechs. TEN F*CKING YEARS! You didn't think I'd remember did you?" The others looked on, what happened ten years ago?

"I Know, don't drop him. This was my mistake, I'll… tell the truth."

"About what Lord Sirzechs?" Asked Grayfia.

"I'll explain, just bring him back up." So Naruto pulled Riser back in and dropped him on to the floor.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Sparda or just Naruto Sparda. He and his twin sister were members of a big devil ninja clan, and they were wiped out, almost to the last man. They were caught off guard."

"But their family were one of the most powerful clans in the underworld." Said Rias, "how did it happen?"

"I revealed where they were." He said everyone looked at Sirzechs in shock. "Naruto's father, Minato was in line to be the next Lucifer and I had him killed for it."

"You killed my father, out of pettiness?" Naruto had pulled out a huge sword, that had the top half of a skeleton as the pomell and had it at his neck. "What you do to my mother?"

"The bastard deserved to die!" Said Riser, they looked at the boy and Naruto stabbed him in the chest, pinning him to the floor.

"Shut Up! Or I will end you!" Naruto looked back to Sirzechs, "It Was All Because You Wanted To Become, LUCIFER? Give Me One Good Reason Why I Shouldn't Skin You Alive! ONE!"

"Naruto, I know you're mad."

"Oh, No Shit!"

"Because the underworld is better with me as Luci-oof!" Naruto cracked him across the jaw.

"This Why I Question Your And Rias's Judgement! You being the Lucifer, is for the Greater Good?" He drew a black M1911 and pointed it at Riser's crotch. "Just like this is for the Greater Good." He fired on it, Riser's peerage looked away as he screamed in pain.

"You Son Of A Bitch!" Riser yelled in a high pitched voice.

"That should solve that problem." Said Naruto, he put his gun away. Then he turned to Rias, "as for you. I can never trust you again." He started to leave, "you owe me. And I will come to collect." With that, Naruto left.

* * *

**TBC**

**Note:** _Hope this one was much better._

**Ninja** **edit:** _Changed the size of the wheels on the bike. They didn't seem right._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(_Uzumaki manor_)

A young woman was in the den relaxing, reading a magazine, she was 5 foot 8, had blonde, red-streaked hair, with blue-gray eyes. She had peach colored skin, she had a large double-d cup bustline, flat stomach, legs up to her neck, long twin tails to her mid-thigh. She was in a T-shirt with an anthropomorphic fox with wings on it's back and hot pants.

_**Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda**_

_**Tsuinharikēn**_

(_Twin-tailed hurricane_)

She was lying on a couch reading, '_ugh. I hope no one pissed nii-kun off trying to make amends with Rias and the others.' She thought, 'huh wishful thinking.' _Just then, another young woman walked in she looked just like the young woman on the couch. She was in a reddish-orange T-shirt, with a half skull and crossed swords under it, on the sides of the skull were red and yellow pigtails and on top of the skull were the words; 'King's Knight', black bike shorts, cross trainers and a towel around her neck. Unlike her T-shirt, her hair was down and to her shoulder blades. She was also drenched in sweat, she was built like her 'sister' and walked in breathing hard and drinking from a water bottle.

"How was the workout?" The woman on the couch said.

_**Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda**_

_**Supīdokuīn**_

(_Speed Queen_)

"Mmm," the woman said as she was drinking the water. "Ah, it was good." She breathed, "Nii-sama come back yet?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't he take us with him?"

"Dunno." Just then they heard a motorcycle, "that might be him." They went to the foyer to see if it was their brother. It wasn't, she had long red hair, and was dressed in a black tank top, jeans, red and black leather vest, boots and sunglasses. She was lightly tanned and got off her bike. She lifts her sunglasses to the top of her head, revealing her violet eyes.

"Sup, ladies?" She said, "I take it Otōto-chan's not here?"

_**Hinaru Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda**_

_**Murasaki-me sensō no Megami**_

(_Violet-Eyed War Goddess_)

She was 5 foot 10, 6 foot 2 in her boots, 185 lbs, had a 44 E cup bustline, and looked like she could take on an army. Which she did, and walked away with a chipped nail.

"Nope," said Naruko Hinaru sighed.

"Why am I not surprised? Where did he go?"

"Went to make amends with Gremory." Said Narumi, her eyebrow twitched.

"My precious, little brother is going to see that 'Fire Crotched' bitch to make amends? Is he a glutton for punishment?"

"No, he wants to make a clean slate." Said Naruko.

"You see this is that winged slut's fault!" She growled, "if she had let me heal him we wouldn't have to deal with this!" She stormed into the manor, "I'm Starving!"

"Ayame fixed your usual," said Narumi.

"Par for the course, huh sis?" said Naruko.

"Nii-sama needs to bang her and get it over with."

"Preaching to the choir."

* * *

(_Kuoh_)

Naruto was riding his bike and was minding his own business. That was when he was attacked by fallen angels, 'not again!' He thought he was racing back and forth as light spears were fired at him. 'To Hell with this!' He pulled his bike around, revved it up and raced right at the fallen angel. The fallen angel was male, he wore a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants, shoes, gloves, and a fedora. 'Tch should've known! Donaseek!' As he was racing towards him, he pulled out, Thunder Clap; a double-barrelled, Hellfire shotgun, aimed it and fired it right in Donaseek's chest. "Bull's eye." He said, with that, Donaseek was ripped apart. Black feathers were falling everywhere. He pulled his bike over and smirked then headed home.

* * *

(_ORC HQ_)

Rias was alone in the club room and sighed, she went back to what her oldest and dearest friend said. "_I can never trust you again._" It just repeated and echoed in her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

(_Uzumaki Manor_)

Naruto pulled up to the manor, turned off his bike and got off. He pulled his sword off his bike and headed to the house. "I'm home," he said. Just then Hinaru leaped at him and straddled him. "Can I help you sis?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" She was out of her vest and sat upon him as his hands were perfectly on her hips. She had a worried look on her face.

"Hiru-chan, were you worried about me?" He teased, she started to get red.

"No!" Naruto just looked at her, "okay yeah." Naruto chuckled, then she got off of him and helped him up. They walked to the dining room with his arm wrapped around her waist.

* * *

(_Dining room_)

Naruko, Narumi and a third sister were eating supper. The third girl was basically Naruko's twin, but with red hair and gray eyes. She was even dressed like Naruko as well.

_**Mito Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda**_

_**Pawāpurinsesu**_

(_Power Princess_)

"Wasn't that Otōto-sama?" She said.

"Yeah," said Naruko. That was when Naruto and Hinaru walked in.

"Hey guys," he said Naruko shot up and gave him a passionate kiss. She placed his hand on her ass and ran her hand through his hair. Then Narumi and Mito got a hug and a kiss as well. Then Hinaru pulled him off of Mito so he can sit down and eat.

They ate and talked about what happened at the meeting. "You mean that flaming prick was there?" Said Hinaru, she and Mito knew about Riser Phenix. He tried to make a play on them.

"Don't worry," said Naruto. "I shot him in the dick."

"Remind me to put 100 million yen in your bank account Otōto-sama." Said Mito, everyone enjoyed their supper and talked into the night.

TBC

* * *

**Notes:** _Okay, that's another one in the can. As you can see Naruto has 4 sisters, 2 elder and 2 younger. In case you want to picture them._

_**Naruko:** Picture Junko Enoshima from Daigonronpa._

_**Hinaru:** Picture Momoyo Kawakami from Majikoi!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(_Flashback; 9 years ago_)

The Uzumaki- Namikaze heirs were out playing and joying themselves. Naruto and Naruko were playing tag and he was dodging everything she threw at him. "I'll get you yet, Nii-kun!" She said.

"Stop talking and start trying!" He laughed, they were having a ball. Not knowing about the attack that was about to happen. Just as the shot was fired, Naruto tackled Naruko down.

"Hey! What's The Big…?" Just then she heard a gunshot and Naruto's grunt. Just then Hinaru, Narumi, and Mito had run over to where they heard the shot. Hinaru being whom she was, leaped up to where the sniper was and crushed his chest.

"Let me guess, those old bastards want Naruto?" She said.

"You… should… be… more concerned… for the… demon!" He said, just then they heard Naruko scream for Naruto. Hinaru looked on and saw someone taking Naruto away.

"MITO!"

"ALREADY THROWING SIS!" Just then a dagger hit the assassin in the back of the head. Dropping him and Naruko sped right to Naruto and grabbed him. Hinaru just gave the sniper an evil grin, she grabbed him by the throat and drew back her fist.

"WAIT! If You Kill Me, There Will Be Nowhere You Can Hide!"

"Bitch, I'm an Uzumaki!" With that, she caved in the sniper's head. "Check on him!" So they did and Naruto was injured and they were trying to stop the bleeding. Then more assassins were trying to kill them, "give him to me!" So Naruto was placed on to her back and Hinaru took off. They all ran to where their mom was.

* * *

(_With their Mom_)

A beautiful woman with long red hair and blue eyes was looking for her kids. She was in a green T-shirt, jeans and boots. "Kids!" She called, "Kids?" Just then she heard something coming from the woods.

"MOM!" She looked over and saw them running to her. Her son was on Hinaru's back. They were being chased.

"Be careful Hinaru," said Narumi. Naruko looked behind them and screamed.

"We need to get to Mom and fast!" Said Mito, they reached her.

"What happened?" The Uzumaki matriarch asked.

"Assassin's shot Naru-kun." Said Naruko, "They were aiming for me and he took the hit." Kushina was not happy. She pulled out a gun and started to fire on them.

"Get To The Car!" She said as she fired on them taking out a good amount of assassins. They got in the car and headed for the manor.

(_end flashback_)

* * *

Naruto had suddenly woke up and realized that he was in bed with Hinaru and Naruko laying on top of him. 'I haven't had that dream in a long time." he thought. 'Why am I thinking about those bastards?' He adjusted himself so that the girls could be comfortable. He started to think about everything that had happened, his mom had made sure they were well trained with weapons, hand to hand and close quarters combat. So once they were trained, they had found out about their heritage of being descendants of the 'Dark Knight' Sparda. Which Begot more training, making them more powerful.

Naruto started to think about how they met Rias, her family, and Akeno.

* * *

(_Flash Back_)

Kushina was throwing a party in which she had invited the local powerhouses and bigwigs so they wouldn't think that she was a threat to them. There she had met all of the heads of the devil clans that were in the city and introduced her clan to them. Naruto and Naruko had met up with a cute redheaded girl with teal eyes and was in a nice red dress and Mary Jane shoes.

"Hi, I'm Rias Gremory." She said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my twin sister Naruko." Said Naruto, so they started to talk and enjoy themselves. Then Rias had brought another cute girl to them, she had long black hair and violet eyes. She was in a black kimono with lilies on it, white socks and geta sandals.

"These are the friends I was telling you about Akeno." She said, "this is Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Guys, this is my friend Akeno Himejima."

"Nice to meet you," she said timidly.

"You too, Akeno." They said, so they continued to talk and became fast friends. Kushina was talking to Rias' parents.

"I think our children will be great friends." She said, "maybe lovers?"

"Maybe," said Rias mother. Who was a very beautiful woman, with long purple hair and eyes. Dressed in all purple; robes, stockings and boots. After the party, they had continued to see each other.

* * *

They had continued to have fun and all. As they got older, they started to get serious with each other. Naruto and Naruko were in love with Rias and Akeno. "Oi, Naru-kun?" Said Rias, he looked at her as they were at a table enjoying a coffee drink, just the two of them.

"Sup, Akage?"

"Promise me we'll be together forever. Me, you, Naruko, Akeno, Hinaru, Narumi, and Mito." Naruto looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

(_Two years later_)

Naruto and Naruko had caught Rias and Akeno with someone else in their bed on their silk sheets. "Wow," said Naruko. "I didn't know forever lasted two years. TWO FUCKING YEARS?" Naruto just turned around and walked out. The guy that was fucking them just looked at Naruko.

"Hey, now that the loser is gone…" He started but he never finished because he was trying to keep his neck closed and his guts inside his body.

"Naruko…" started Rias.

"Get out!"

"What?" Asked Akeno.

"What part do you not get? Pack your bags and your shit, and get the fuck up out of here! We do not want to see you anymore!" Rias and Akeno got dressed and started to leave. "Rias?" Naruko held her hand out, "the ring." She was shocked.

"Not that, please not that!" She said.

"Both of them!"

"But, Naruko." Started Akeno.

"TAKE THEM OFF YOU SLUTS!" sadly Rias and Akeno took off the rings Naruto gave them and handed them. "While you two are at it, tell Venelana her dream shattered and why. Now get out!" With that, they didn't see Naruto and the others again. Until Naruto had gone to the ORC clubroom at Kuoh.

(_End Flashback_)

* * *

***Lemon Alert***

Hinaru noticed Naruto was awake, she looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning, Naru-kun." She said.

"Good morning Naru-nee." He said, she grabbed him and rolled so he would be on top of her. She grabbed him and inserted him in her. Her nails dug into his skin as he took her in the throws of passion. She bit down into his shoulder, around the trap muscle. Just then, Naruko woke up and got on top of Naruto and started to kiss his back lovingly. Seeing the bullet wound.

"I wish I could have done something." She said sadly.

"It… wasn't your… fault Narukoooo." Said Hinaru as she was climaxing.

"I'm coming!" Naruto grunted.

"It's… safe." So Naruto did and came hard into her.

"What are we going to do?" Naruko asked.

"About Rias and Akeno?" Breathed Naruto.

"Yeah."

"Let's fuck with bird boy first," said Hinaru as she came down.

"And how are we going to do that?" Naruto was feeling very mellow at the moment.

"We'll get our peerages together and go to the other Satans. That'll fuck up Sirzech's plans."

"Okay, let's do it then." He tried to get up when Naruko and Hinaru would let him.

"You think I'm going to let you up after you put that monster in me and you put a pint of your baby batter in me? Oh no, I'm going to enjoy this." Naruko chuckled.

* * *

Later, Narumi was contacting there mom. [_**So Naru-kun's home?**_] Kushina said.

"Yeah, he just arrived yesterday."

[_**He went to see Rias and the others, didn't he?**_]

"Yeah," Narumi sighed.

[_**I still feel for them.**_]

"You know what's going on? Phenix challenged Rias to a rating game?" She could hear the facepalm over the phone.

[_**He gotta plan?**_]

"Call the others up and embarrass him."

[**_I'll send them._**]

"Thanks, Mom, Love Ya."

[_**Love you too.**_] Naruto was up and around. Narumi saw him and smiled. He was in a T-shirt and shorts.

"She's sending everyone."

"Okay," he said.

"Time to have some fun?"

"Y'know it." With that, they gave off a very evil laugh.

TBC

* * *

**Note:**

_Excuse my vulgarity._

_Also, back then Naruto called Rias 'Akage' meaning redhead._


End file.
